The Lion King III:Vitani's Cub
by copycat114
Summary: Vitani doesn't know whats coming. After her only family member left (Kovu); dies, she falls in the with the lion that killed him.(Aries). So, once Aries finally accepts her, they shall soon be the next King and Queen... if Simba approves.
1. Spirit Pride

The Lion King III:Vitani's Cub 1~7~14

Chapter 1. Spirit Pride.

Story Line: Awhile after everyone returned to pride rock, and everyone got settled in, Vitani & a few other lioness' went to hunt. Vitani led the way to a far away pride.. Where there was a King, a Queen, & lioness'. Vitani knew what she was doing, she had already been there as a cub. (Her brother Nuka has taken her there when she was young, he was looking for a mate outside his homeland. & As he left to go, he ended up watching Vitani.) So, as Vitani, Shira, & La-Sha, arrived to the Pride, a Lioness called, Taurus, confronted them. "Umm.." Said Vitani. "Where have you guys come from.. ? 'Must have traveled far… " Said Taurus. "Well, yeah.. we came from Pride Rock.. ' We were told, we left to hunt.. not travel." Said Shira Irritatedly. "Heh… Thought you guys would like to meet some new lions.. " Vitani Whisperd. "Anyway, I'm an old friend.. My brother Nuka… he brought me here as a cub."Said Vitani. "Well I suppose you can come.. Follow me." Said Taurus. Vitani smiled and looked at Shira. La-Sha rolled her eyes, as they followed. Once they entered the Pride, Vitani greeted the Queen, Mira. "Oh, Vitani, how you've grown." You look just like your mother."Said Mira. "Haha, thanks.." Vitani Said in a low voice. "You're look great yourself." Said Vitani. Mira smiled. "So.. um how's Aries.?"Said Vitani. "Eh… he's not doing so good, he's still the same. He's been getting into fights with other lions… it's like he just wants to be alone."Said Mira. "Would you mind if we talked to him.?" Said Vitani. Mira shakes her head no. So, then Vitani & the girls go around to the old cave out in the lands. It leads underground, alittle far of a walk but it's a quiet, private place for him. It's not to far from the rock. Vitani told her friends to wait outside the open area inside the cave, down the hall.. & as Vitani approaches the center of the cave, Aries hears her footsteps even before she get close. He growls. Vitani's face expression changed immediately. "Aries.. ? " She yelled. He turns and walks slowly to the open area inside the cave. "Who are you… ? Why are you here.. ? & How do you know my name.?!"Aries yelled, as his voice echo'd through the cave. "You don't remember me.. ?" Said Vitani. Aries' growls get lighter,As he untightend his face. "Who are you.. ?" He said. Vitani looks at him & shows him her scar as she lifts her paw. Aries grabbed her paw & as his face showed depression, he remembered. Everything flashing through his head. He looks up at her.. and says "Vitani.?" She moves her paw, & looks at him in the eyes. "How did you get here… ?" "Your mother.. will be furious." Said Aries. Vitani looks away for a second .. then says "She's gone." Aries turns her face to look at him. "Is she …. Dead.?" Vitani gets all teary eyed, and looks at the ground. Aries gets closer to her, and nudges her head with his.(As Simba & Nala when they got close again.) La-Sha looks at Shira as she watches Vitani & Aries. Then all of a sudden Shira's face expression changes fast. She whispers to La-Sha, "What if he came back with us.?!" La-Sha looks at her with a grin. "Well… Uh.. " La-Sha says. "DUH.!" Shira starts laughing so hard. Vitani turns around and see's Shira laying on the ground laughing. "And, uh.. Heh. That's Shira." Said Vitani as she looked at Aries. He laughed. Vitani leads him over to La- Sha & Shira. "Why is she laughing.. ? " Vitani says awkwardly to La-Sha. "Heh, no reason."Said La-Sha. "Um, anyways.. did you wanna come to the pride lands with us for a bit.?"Said Vitani to Aries. He sighs, as he looks at the ceiling for a second. Then looks back down at Vitani, "Sure". He said. So, they all walk back up to the rock where Mira & Keenine was.(Keenine is Aries' father.) "I think I'm gunna steal him for awhile.!" Vitani says to Mira, as they walk by them. Mira smiles, then looks at Keenine. Keenine looks down at her with an aggressive face. Mira looks way…

~Mckinzie Benson


	2. Vitani's Scar

Chapter 2. Vitani's Scar.

So, as they start there long walk back to the Pride Lands, La-Sha looks at Vitani, and asks in a nervous voice "So… how did you ...get that scar.. ?" Vitani looks at Aries for a second then to La-Sha. She clears her throat. Aries looks at her and whispers "want me to tell them.. ? She looks at him as if shes saying yes. Aries looks at the ground and tells La-Sha. "It was an accident." "I didn't mean for it to happen." "It was when we were cubs… we would always hang out, when Nuka brought her over." " It was always just me & her.. but one day I had a few friends over."We were all messing around and wrestling." He pauses for a second. "My father had tought them that anyone who enters the Pride Lands that are strangers should be attacked." "I really don't know why he would tell them that.. Nobody entered except Vitani & Nuka.. and maybe Kovu. " "But.. my father wasn't the greatest.. he always hated outsiders." "As I was saying.. one day Vitani came running in my cave.. and my friend Virgo.. " Aries pauses again. "He attacked her." I Couldn't stop him.. or my father would be disappointed in me.. for dis-obeying. & that's why her mother always hated me after that. " La-Sha & Shira look at him & Vitani. Then back at eachother. "Oh.. . I'm sorry bug." Says La-Sha. (Bug is Vitani's nickname from La-Sha.) La-Sha nudges her for a quick second. Vitani looks at Aries after words. "That's in the past now. "


End file.
